Carga del pasado
by Yoari Dank
Summary: El justo castigo por una vida robada, Gaz no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentó cuando Zim invadió su territorio y peor aún, creyó ilusamente que podría robarle. Se encargaría de brindarle el peor sufrimiento por arruinar su vida en el pasado... una dulce y placentera venganza. (Pequeña secuela de Pesadilla del espacio exterior)


**Invasor Zim no me pertenece es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia. **

Realmente quiero escribir romance y fluff con Zim y Gaz pero siempre termina en algo oscuro y termino escribiendo estas cosas XD al principio estaba pensando en un UA continuación de mi otro One-shot llamado "Pesadilla del espacio exterior" cuando vino esto a mi mente.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**One-shot. Carga del pasado.**

**-.-**

**-.-**

—¡Seguridad!

El chasquido metálico al cobrar vida rompió el críptico silencio de la oscura habitación y Zim supo entonces que los planes de allanamiento iban terriblemente mal.

—Activa el protocolo CKD y ejecuta los dispositivos de reserva.

La oscura sombra siseó el imperativo en un tono de voz mortal que provocó un ligero estremecimiento en el alienígena. El instinto de autoconservación le ordenó a Zim que saliera de ahí en ese instante antes de conocer el significado de dichos códigos.

—¡Gir tu maestro te necesita! —Zim afianzó el dispositivo de comunicación entre sus afiladas garras como si con esa simple acción pudiese apresurar a su robot—. Trae el Crucero Voot a esta ubicación y atraviesa el techo si es necesario ¡Date prisa Gir!

Un prolongado silencio atenuado por la estática sobrante de la línea fue la única respuesta.

¡Maldición! Nunca podía confiar en ese pequeño y lamentable robot cuando lo necesitaba. El alienígena se prometió hacer realidad aquel prototipo del minion sustituto en el que estaba trabajando para posteriormente deshacerse de Gir y tener al secuaz que él se merecía.

¿Lo haría? ¿Saldría de ese oscuro lugar?

La respuesta a sus cuestiones se manifestó ante sus ojos cuando una docena de luces se encendieron y cubrieron el perímetro -su perímetro- en apenas una fracción de segundo.

—¿Te atreves a robarme a mí, escoria alienígena? —La figura se acercó al intruso que tuvo la imprudencia de entrar a su casa—. Debes tener gusanos cerebrales para pensar que lograrías sacar algo de esta mercancía sin ser notado por el sistema de seguridad.

—¿Gusanos en mi carne cerebral? ¡Tonterías! —Zim se contrarió ante semejante comentario sabiendo el significado del mismo, una increíble comparación para denotar la estupidez de un ser inferior—. Tu lamentable sistema de seguridad no es rival para mi, si tomas en cuenta el hecho de que no detectó mi presencia desde el principio... el sistema operativo y la programación son tan primitivos que cualquiera podría entrar a este lugar y tomar lo que necesita.

Mentira. Le llevó al menos una hora a Zim descifrar el algoritmo de seguridad de la bodega y otra media hora desactivar las cámaras de seguridad, pero nunca esperó encontrar otro sistema de seguridad dentro de cada uno de los contenedores donde los materiales se guardaban y que al abrirlos dispararan una alarma secundaria.

—Tienes demasiada confianza en ti mismo o eres demasiado estúpido para tu propio bien —Con un chasquido de los dedos, todas las luces se enfocaron en el alienígena—. La segunda opción parece la más acertada.

Las luces se encendieron de pronto cegando momentáneamente a Zim, pese al molesto brillo que opacaba su visión logró vislumbrar la figura delgada y ligeramente arrogante de su ahora captor.

—¡Tú! —escupió apenas ante la impresión.

—¿Todavía me recuerdas? —devolvió con un tinte de sarcasmo la figura hasta entonces misteriosa—. Quizá no eres tan estúpido como pensé.

Zim gruñó al oír la palabra "estúpido" una vez más al apelar a una fibra sensible recién descubierta en su vida. Cualquier apelativo que denotara un significado de inferioridad le resultaba insoportable cuando iba dirigida específicamente a su persona.

—Una patética humana no puede llamar a Zim "Estúpido" y salirse con la suya —El Pak de su espalda se abrió lentamente para liberar y alcanzarle un arma láser—. Sucia criatura no me asustas, ni siquiera tu tecnología inferior.

La humana enarcó una ceja tomándose la molestia de abrir uno de los ojos que parecían perpetuamente cerrados, una sonrisa siniestra deformó la comisura de sus labios debido a las palabras del intruso.

—De acuerdo, tú lo pediste Zim... voy a hacer que te duela y voy a disfrutar esto como no tienes idea —La chica humana se cruzó de brazos—. Pero prometo dejarte con vida para que los de tu clase se encarguen de terminar contigo, después de todo aunque quiero descuartizarte por intentar robarme me temo que la cuantiosa recompensa y el dolor que te voy a causar compensaran mi frustración.

¿Recompensa? Él no tenía idea de esto y ciertamente ahora entendía las miradas indiscretas de los otros alienígenas en ese asqueroso vertedero de desechos a la que llamaban refugio. Un sector olvidado en el cuadrante más lejano de la armada, el páramo olvidado al que Zim creyó era un lugar seguro para ocultarse de Red y Purple.

Cuán equivocado estaba.

—Te prometo que te va a doler. —aseveró la chica de cabello púrpura.

En el poco tiempo que la conoció, Zim supo que la humana cumplía sus promesas más aún si éstas implicaban dolor a quienes la molestaban.

El sonido exponencial de armas láser cargándose acompañó dichas palabras.

—Escucha Guz...

—Gaz —corrigió ella en un gruñido—. Cállate Zim, enviaré tu patético trasero alienígena a la armada sin importar lo que digas.

Él ignoró el comentario y prosiguió.

—Si, como sea... Humana... Gaz, si se trata de la recompensa entonces yo puedo pagarte muchas unidades de Dineros, claro si me dejas ir y también podría incluso perdonarte la vida.

Gaz rodó los ojos ante la absurda y patética excusa del alienígena, era incluso inverosímil. Ella no estaba haciendo esto por la estúpida recompensa.

—No quiero tu dinero Zim, quiero venganza por sacarme de la Tierra y arrojarme a ese sucio planeta como esclava de los de tu raza. —Los recuerdos de la última década junto a su hermano saltaron a su mente y la llenaron de rabia, una rabia que iba a apagar por fin después de todo ese tiempo—. La pesadilla apenas comienza, Zim.

Gaz se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta de esa habitación, tanto como quería quedarse a ver el espectáculo sabía que tenía una llamada que hacer y una recompensa que cobrar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Fin._**


End file.
